


[食梦者/粮食向]On the road

by KoF



Category: Bakuman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoF/pseuds/KoF
Summary: 2011.7   对于一个漫画家的速写





	[食梦者/粮食向]On the road

福田向上推了一把半挂在肩头的背包。  
宽厚头巾之下，硬质的半长发稍有点扎脸，恰好能让几个小时前还在便利店打工的他恢复些清醒感。这几日室外的温度骤然下降，所以就连特意咬牙洗了一次冷水脸才兴奋起的神经，也堂而皇之地表示沉溺在这份温暖之中。  
相似于几乎所有的广岛热血少年集棒球明星卡并视若珍宝般，福田真太很喜欢各式各样的头巾。如果更矫情点，要比拟洒脱中的这分少许痴性，也许比之女生对待化妆品更为着迷，福田本人则更喜欢将之比作受战斗女神所祝福的圣衣。  
福田不好意思地撸了下鼻梁，正此时，他瞥到了街边鳞次接连的一排排橱窗上，倒映出他的匆匆身形。想要捕捉最自然瞬间的意图棋差一招，只见到一个瘦高的青年双手插在松垮垮的衣袋里，当神色略有瞩目到时，嘴角早已勾起了然的弧度。络绎人群仿佛是以他为主角分开出通道。即便这些只是自我意识过剩的妄想，在青年视野所及的世界，已瞬时铺展而开漫画稿纸上永不歇止的少年梦。  
“成为漫画家吧！画自己的少年漫画！创造JUMP上的另一部经典！”  
这是福田做了很多年的梦，没有截止期，也没有保质期，只要他还敢于做着梦。由过去至现在，梦想承载在穿越过哪怕最黑暗时期的地铁上，通往一站站的黑夜白昼交错而成的明天。  
刚走到新妻老师工作室所在的楼下，福田忽然收到一条电子邮件。咋舌几秒后，他挠了挠头，转身快行了几步后又变作慢跑，风风火火闯进了最近的便利店。

“YEAH——UP~福田老师多谢你！沉浸在新出的漫画里不可自拔了一整天，一直到反应过来极度的饥饿感，我已经趴在地上动弹不得了！总之，”新妻英二双手合十，撅起的上唇很灵活地夹着双竹筷，“救我于生命边缘，也挽救了下周三的截稿期！”  
福田的额头暴起青筋，不过手上加热速食便当的动作却一点不见含糊。考虑到新妻刚有提到“截稿期”，虽不是绝对必要，也凭借雄纠纠气昂昂的斗志，特意为新妻煎了个荷包蛋作为加餐。新妻却之不恭地收下了，埋头扒饭。  
扒了一会儿能量块，反坐在转椅上的新妻觉得该有所感谢表示，便和正蹲着检视原稿的福田聊起他刚才看的漫画，福田有一搭没一搭地插话。新妻又夸赞了一下福田的手艺，那些赞誉的话语如以往一般，听起来总有种需要偏转三十度理解的错觉。福田自然熟门熟路，只捡大概意思理解便好，速食面而已，本就只是自给自足的水准。  
对如孤狼一般大大咧咧从故乡闯荡到东京的他，高级餐厅里的昂贵菜肴是无缘的，基本上能煮出简易拉面，生活便能继续围着梦想转。在他看来，无论珍馐还是拉面，两者都不是地地道道的家乡味道。如果月下孤狼会向着故乡的风向而嚎，福田便会是背对着那个方向前行，因为哪怕在拉面里，也有始终未变的佐料，那是足以在任何地方打点起行装的勇气和梦想。  
福田说：“新妻老师，既然你是一个人住，也该学一点手艺吧？‘宅死的JUMP漫画家新人’听起真不像业界的荣耀。”  
如他所料，曾有将速溶咖啡、白兰地、以及红茶掺一块的犯人，没有自觉地神神叨叨地反问：“学——哧——什么？”  
福田对正将整个脑袋埋进便当大快朵颐的家伙感到哭笑不得。他觉得此时的自己对待这半大不小孩子的态度，和数日之前电话那端的母亲对待自己的态度有着一些微妙的相似，但还是一板一眼地将原来的话重申了一遍，并就这个论题格外强调了重要性。  
“嗯嗯有道理啊哈。”充电完体能的新妻含着筷子，绕行而过地面随处堆着的漫画杂志，“刚刚是饿到一定程度了，才会整个人都动弹不得。一边是提不起一丝的力气哪怕爬到有冰箱的地方，一边是鼻子前已经像是飘起最怀念的饭菜香味，想啊想啊想啊的重复想啊MAX，一直想到看见不远处的手机，PIU——”他迅速打开了冰箱，手搭凉棚，踩着脚趾原地转身，弓腰又做敬礼状示意，“报告福田‘大佐’，此处仓库储备粮清空。”  
福田咧起嘴角，无奈道：“那当然了。除了上次和中井没喝完的几听罐装啤酒，大概冰箱里什么也没剩下，亏得还能让你支撑这么久……回头我给里面添点充饥的速食吧，赶稿起来的话，中井大叔也是很能燃烧吃的的。”  
“啊，那这个拜托福田老师了。”  
“反正呢，新妻老师，在我充当你的助手的这段时间，‘抵挡和克服一切可能会影响到完稿的困难’是理所当然的。不过我先说好，马上——也许是明天——我就会开始自己的连载，助手时期是积累经验的有效一环，我……该怎么说，所以这里的工作只会是暂时性，也请新妻老师记得，至少让编辑在招用下一个助手时，多关照几句画稿工作以外的事情，哎，其实简简单单只做个助手可能更省心吧。”  
福田唠唠叨叨，如狂风过境一般将吃剩的快餐麻利地装袋收拾好。

福田想起了当第一次被领来工作室，见到这位JUMP力推的天才新人时，本就容易炸毛的自己分不太清出于是对抗心态还是好奇使然，在上下审视了这位比自己小上几岁却为之更早踏入职业漫画界的孩子后，充满挑衅意味地立下誓将赶超新妻的战书。  
而一副全然像是没听懂表情的少年，抑或会是现在的福田猜测方向的处在注意力飘远之中，只是眨了眨杏仁状的眼睛——福田有时想将新妻整个人比之为猫，敏捷，灵动，但难于揣测——莫名地笑了起来。然后，他爽快地答应了下来……  
“该怎么说呢，似乎有迹可循，又经常出乎意料。”  
福田捡起原稿，至今对着新妻笔下流畅自如又冲击力十足的线条和故事暗自叫好，又自言自语地低声念叨，“‘新妻英二’么，说来只是比大部分人更加直线思考而已吧。”这里面还有一点点，是名为羡慕的感情色彩吧，但这一层的意味是福田不会说出口的。  
他一直在跑着，跑在漫长得几乎看不到前方的道路上。  
要说想法从来没有动摇是自欺欺人，因为在茫茫的黑暗之中，一豆灯火般的信心固然能催促人前行，也盲目得近乎渺小。疑惑如同镶嵌在这片黑幕上的眼睛，对着自己意义不明地闪烁，有时可能是更接近一步的欣喜，而有时却带来了雾气般的迷惘，只有步伐始终不曾停下。  
但猛然被同龄人从后方超越而过，听到飒爽的风伴着灵健的脚步疾驰过耳畔，渐远渐轻，直至让人望尘莫及，一切又重归屏息般的寂静，他感到所有眼睛们的视线都灼烧着自己的背脊。  
但这种情感的“火焰”绝非自然而然。除非本人正视对待，否则无能找到出口。  
他明白自己从来没讨厌过新妻英二，相反的，他自始至终带着一份火辣辣的坦诚欣赏着那份才能和性格，如果梦想可以提前具现化，或许新妻便是他的理想成为的，但也是不甘于成为的。  
福田愤怒的对象是自己，是自己似乎无法前进一大步的焦躁。职业和非职业的分水线，是两种截然不同的世界，他渴望更广阔的战场，能超越编辑的规划、读者的期待、以及才能的极限。  
深呼几口气。当他如此做了后，福田早已知道，那团灼烧胸口的“火焰”颜色，和矢志不渝投身漫画的斗志是一样的。只是曾经一瞬的疑惑，让他忘记了最重要的一件事而已——每一个人有每一个人自己的努力方法。旅者都知道怎样能摘到那颗最亮的星，只要一直抬头望着它。  
福田苦笑着：“还是很丢脸啊……其实什么都没有改变，包括我自己。”他在心里，跟着《CROW》的男主默念起帅气的台词，无论多少次看到那些热血的话语，都能感染到他的小宇宙。  
越简单的道理，越是容易被错过，所以要千次万次地告诉自己。  
“咦？刚才福田老师说了什么？”  
福田真太回过神，下意识地接口道：“想起第一次翻同学带来学校的《JUMP》的时候，那种感动至今还能拥有……还有第一次见面时，新妻老师对我战书的答复……”他本想问新妻漫画对他而言是什么，不过答案从来并不重要，“没有‘太阳之手’，也有做到‘神之一手’的决心好！下次要先胜过亚城木梦叶那两个小鬼。”福田将头巾扎得更紧，撸起了袖子，“那么我先开工了吧，在新井来之前，看能处理好原稿的多少。”  
趴在沙发上翻漫画的新妻英二侧起脑袋，绞尽脑汁也回忆不起那天说了什么。  
他突然“啊”了一声，翻滚下堆满漫画与参考书的垫子，摸到了记录NAME灵感点子的画册，涂涂改改起来。福田哼笑，明白新妻对下次的NAME也胸有成竹了，顺手拿起抽屉里的耳塞自动地戴上。  
“对了，还缺了这个。”新妻没有回头地直接背过手，用遥控器打开了音响的最大音量。

——“是福田真太老师吧？‘超越谁的漫画’听起来意思不大，想要用画笔一较高下，就画出最有趣的漫画！”

完


End file.
